


The President

by thekindworthreading



Series: 10 Days of Shipping 2020 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 Days of Shipping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Pre-Slash, President!Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas Jefferson has just won the election, when Alexander Hamilton shows up.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: 10 Days of Shipping 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	The President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gagakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/gifts).



> Long time, no see, but I am back! (Hopefully)  
> This is the first fic in the 10 Days of Shipping prompt list that I created together with @gagakuma! This is for the first day Jamilton, for which I chose the prompt Politics

Thomas has been working towards becoming president for the past decade and now that it´s almost palpable, it feels too surreal to be true. He is sitting in a room with his closest friends, the people who have helped him come this far, waiting for the last votes to be counted, and he can see the anticipation mirrored on their faces. When the countdown starts, the room goes completely silent, everyone staring at the big tv screen in front of them. Thomas can´t help but close his eyes, his heart beating so loud and fast in his chest that it almost drowns out the voice of the tv-host. He is concentrating so much on keeping his breathing even, that he doesn´t really notice the host calling out his name, only realising that he just won the election, when the room erupts into applause and jeers. He opens his eyes and is met with a room full of people smiling at him, shouting their congratulations. It takes a moment for him to actually believe that this is really happening, but when he sees his name and picture on the tv screen, declaring him the next president of the United States, it becomes a bit more real. He tears him eyes away from the tv, looking at the people around him and can´t help but beam at them.

“We did it!”, he declares, and the room bursts into cheers once more.

James is the first one to throw his arms around him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I´m so proud of you, Thomas.”, he whispers.

Thomas can feel his eyes getting a bit damp, but he can´t allow himself to cry just yet. Later then, when all his public speeches are over. James lets go of him and another one of his co-workers takes his place. All of it is a bit of a blur, faces and congratulations mixing together, and it feels like hours until Thomas gets shoved in the direction of the door, though he knows it could only have been mere minutes. Thomas is smiling so brightly that his face is already hurting, but he can´t seem to stop, the happiness and relief too overwhelming.

He is walking down the hallway to get to the podium, where he is supposed to give his first speech as the new president, when he sees a familiar face in the crowd. Thomas feels his heart skipping a beat as he stops, waiting for Alexander to make his way over to him. The younger man smiles brightly at him and before Thomas can think about what to do and how to react to Alexander Hamilton of all people showing up here, Alex wraps his arms around him, drawing him into an embrace. It takes Thomas a moment to catch up and hug Alex back, his heart pounding against his chest. He hopes that Alex isn´t able to feel it and tries to tell himself that it´s only because he just became president, though deep down he knows that it´s not true. Far too soon, Alex moves back, though he keeps his arms on Thomas´ shoulders, smiling up at him with the biggest smile.

“You did it, Mister President.”, Alex says, his voice full of pride.

Thomas feels a shockwave of euphoria rushing through him at the use of his new title and his breath hitches.

“Thanks to you.”, Thomas gives back, but Alex shakes his head, laughing softly.

“That was all you. I hardly did anything.”

Thomas is about to protest, when a woman walks up to them, telling Thomas that he is supposed to make his speech now. He nods, telling her that he will be there any second. Alex removes his hands from his shoulders and Thomas misses the contact almost instantly.

“Congrats again.”, Alex says. “I´ll get going then.”

He reaches up once more and fixes Thomas´ tie and Thomas feels his skin prickling under the younger man´s touch. Just as Alex is about to pull away, Thomas catches his wrist and for a moment they stay like this, waiting what will happen next.

“Stay. I- There is a small party later to celebrate with just a few selected people and I´d like you to be there too.”, Thomas says, somehow far more nervous about that than he was about the announcement of the winner of the election.

Alexander´s heart flutters nervously under Thomas´ fingers as he regards him with a small, amazed smile.

“Just a few selected people, huh?”, Alex asks, and Thomas feels the heat rising in his cheeks.

“Yeah, it-“, he starts, but gets interrupted, before he can finish.

“Mister President, the people are waiting for you.”, the woman from before tells him, and he nods.

Alex takes a step away from him, giving him a smile.

“You will be there?”, Thomas asks, as he gets led away, looking over his shoulder at the other man.

He sees Alex nodding, with the same amazed smile as before.

“I will.”, he says, and somehow it feels like a promise far bigger than just agreeing to come to his party.

Thomas gives Alex one last smile, before he gets swallowed up by the crowd and Thomas steps out onto the stage, where the cheering people await him. His speech and the following questions by the reporters all blur a bit together and Thomas feels like he is only able to breathe again, once he is away from the crowd of reporters, even though he is still far from alone. He takes a look at his watch and notices with some distaste that he doesn´t have time to take a moment alone, before he needs to go to the celebration party with his whole team and he can´t help but look forward to when it´s over, even though he feels bad about it. He loves his team and more importantly, he loves the people in it, and he is grateful to them for helping him getting where he is today, but he longs for a bit of peace. There is also the fact that Alex will be there, but Thomas doesn´t allow himself that thought.

The celebration party seems to last forever and even though Thomas has a lot of fun, the conversations with the people get a bit repetitive and he is glad when his secretary finally informs him that the car is ready and waiting for him. Thomas lets out a sigh of relief and climbs the small podium, tapping his finger against the microphone. Almost instantly the room goes silent, all eyes on him.

“My dear friends, my family, I am so, so proud of you and grateful, because I know I wouldn´t be where I am today, if it wasn´t for every single one of you.”, he makes a small pause, smiling warmly down at his team. “I will say goodbye now, but please celebrate and have fun, because you deserve it. Good night!”

The crowd cheers once more, as Thomas gets led out of the room by his security guards. About twenty minutes later, Thomas finds himself finally in front of the club, where his friends are supposed to be already waiting for him. His heart starts beating faster when he thinks about seeing Alex again and he feels far more nervous than he was the during the whole day, which he thinks is ridiculous. They enter the club through a backdoor and get led into a private room, where his five closest friends are sitting on the couch in the corner. There is no sight of Alex and Thomas feels incredibly stupid for thinking the younger man would actually show up. He forces himself to smile at his friends, hoping they won´t notice how disappointed and hurt he is. When the waiter asks him what he wants to drink, he orders a shot of tequila, hoping the burning of the alcohol will help him forget about the burning he feels behind his eyes.

“You really want to start with tequila? And here I thought the President of the United States was supposed to have style.”, a voice says behind Thomas.

He spins around, staring at Alex, who is standing in the door, a slight smile playing around his lips. Relief floods through him and he feels like crying again, though this time out of happiness. He walks over to the other man with a big grin and throws his arm around his shoulders, hugging him to his side and walking back to the table with him.

“For a moment I thought you wouldn´t show up.”, Thomas admits, his voice so low that only Alex can hear him.

“How can I say no to the President?”, Alex asks, and Thomas freezes, dropping his arm.

“Alex, if you don´t want to be here-“, he starts, but gets interrupted.

“My god, Thomas, of course I want to be here. You are ridiculous and apparently blind; how did you get president again?”

Thomas stares at him confused, trying to understand what Alex means.

“I don´t follow.”

Instead of an explanation though, Alex just laughs and rolls his eyes.

“I´ll give you some time to think.”, he says with a wink, joining the other people of the group at the couch.

Thomas is just standing there dumbstruck for a moment, before he shakes his head and chuckles. He walks over to his friends as well, his heart nearly bursting. As he sits down next to Alex, so close that they are almost touching, and Alex shifts a bit, so that their thighs and arms are pressed together and smiles up at him, Thomas can´t help but think that he just couldn´t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyso for reading and pls leave comments and let me know what you think!


End file.
